Ben
| tribes = | place = 8/18 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 13 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 10/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 28 }} Ben is a contestant from and . Initially a part of the dominant Hustler alliance in , Ben found himself blindsided when the opposing alliance was armed with idols and advantages. In , Ben accomplished his goal of getting revenge on TJ, then attempted to take control of the merge. However, he was unable to take out Rivers and was subsequently blindsided. Profile Survivor Mana Island Ben started the game on the dominant Yawa tribe. Throughout the many Tribe Switches, Ben was able to keep his Hustler bond strong. Once at the merge, Ben and his closest Hustler ally, Steven, started making plans to flip on the Hustlers, but it was too late due to TJ's multiple idols and advantages which dismantled the Hustler alliance. Voting History In We Did It Boys, TJ used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrew, negating Ben's vote against him. All-Stars Starting on Washington, Ben had revenge on the mind. He was targeting TJ since he was the one who blindsided Ben during . Ben teamed up with Harry to accomplish this. From then on, Ben stayed quiet through multiple Tribe Switches and tribe immunities that is until the merge. At the merge, Ben was leading a charge against Alex, Rivers, Vinny and all of their followers. He teamed up with Stukov to accomplish this goal and take out one of their followers, Jett. He continued to target Rivers, but found himself blindsided when she evaded elimination. However, Harry used a screenshare advantage to prove that Alex, Rivers' in-real-life friend, did in fact vote Rivers. Ben & Harry now started plotting against Andrew since they viewed him as a "Rivers follower" and they were afraid that Rivers had an Hidden Immunity Idol. Adyum told Andrew and Rivers about the plan and they swiftly blindside Ben. At the Final Tribal Council, Ben asked the finalists three different questions. He asked Vinny why he should vote for someone who never even spoke to him. He then asked Adyum why he brought Jordan to the end instead of Alex, stating he would have had his vote in that scenario. His final question was to Jordan, stating that everyone liked Jordan because of pre-game relationships, and if he had made any new relationships throughout the game. He ultimately gave his jury vote to Jordan, who would go onto win in a 7-3-0 vote. Voting History Trivia * Ben is the first contestant to win Individual Immunity. * Ben is the first contestant to receive two votes at one Tribal Council by the same person. This is because said contestant use their Extra Vote advantage. * In a rather interesting coincidence, both Ben and Ben L have placed 8th and 10th in their RSurvivor career. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Mana Island Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Yawa Tribe Category:Wisseu Tribe Category:Washington Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:8th Place Category:10th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: All-Stars